This invention relates generally to magnetic tape recorders, and more particularly to a locking mechanism for a function control lever used to transfer the operation of the tape recorder between recording and reproducing modes of operation.
Heretofore, magnetic tape cartridge recorder/reproducer devices have not been provided, a locking mechanism for locking the control lever in place when a cartridge is in the device. Thus, if the record/reproduce function control lever is accidentally moved during the reproducing operation, a part of record on the magnetic tape in the cartridge can be erased; so that the entire tape is made useless. It is desirable to lock the function control lever in place whenever a cartridge is in the device to prevent such accidental erasure from occurring.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a locking mechanism for the record/reproduce function control lever in a magentic tape recorder/reproducer.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a locking mechanism for a function control lever in a magnetic tape recorder/reproducer which is simple in construction and economical to manufacture.